


Teachers and Students Shouldn't Play Together

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Sexual Abuse of Child, Teacher-Student Relationship, VK Drabbles, sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #14: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: teacher!Russia x student!America / Rating: M<br/>Warning: Contains Child Abuse/Shota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers and Students Shouldn't Play Together

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This drabble contains the sexual abuse of a child (Kindergartener), albeit "consensual". Please do not read if this upsets you. I do not support the abuse of children.

"Mr. B!" the bubbly child laughed, throwing himself into Ivan's legs with a happy smile. The kindergarten teacher laughed with his student, prying Alfred away from him so he could crouch to his level.

"What is it, Alfie?" Ivan cooed with a thin smile, petting Alfred's wonderfully soft hair as the child giggled and held up a picture for Ivan to see.

"Look! I made a dwawing of us!" the innocent boy proudly held up the mutilated sheet of paper, a rough looking sketch of shaky figures in odd colors filling the page. Ivan gasped in pretend awe, taking the picture from his favorite student.

"My! You are very skilled, dorogoy," Ivan chuckled, scooping the child into his arms as Alfred beamed with pride, gladly being carried inside by his teacher. "I'll hang it up right here, over my desk."

Ivan set Alfred down in his swivel chair before pinning the drawing up next to the others Alfred had given him, trophies to the both of them. "Ivan?" Alfred asked nervously, blushing his adorable little blush the way he always did when addressing his respected teacher by his first name.

"Da, Alfie?" Ivan acknowledged, pleased with Alfred's progress so far. The young child blushed and ducked his chin, pouting as he looked up with his beautiful blue eyes. Squirming, Alfred crooked his finger and tucked his lips in, a silent request for Ivan to lean in for the secret.

"Can I have kisses and things again?" Alfred whispered shyly into Ivan's ear, holding his hands curled around his mouth so only Ivan could hear him despite them being the only two in the room. Chuckling, Ivan held Alfred's cheeks and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Da, da, of course… You've been a good boy, drawing Ivan a picture," the teacher chuckled as Alfred smiled happily, lips only slightly puckered from their innocent kiss. "Such a very good boy…"

"Oh! Oohhh I know what comes next!" Alfred laughed excitedly, earning a pleased smile from Ivan. When his teacher gave him some space, Alfred hurriedly lifted off his shirt, struggling to pull the material over his glasses as Ivan watched the innocent movement.

"Very good!" the much older man laughed, kissing Alfred's belly to get a squealing little giggle. Blowing raspberries into Alfred's happily squirming body, Ivan could feel his body heat from anticipation of just what his beloved student would do next. "Hop off from the table now, da?"

"Okay!" Alfred agreed with a happy smile, such an innocent and pneumatic little child… At his full height, Alfred just barely stood above Ivan's groin, the perfect height for the teacher to take advantage of. And oh, did Ivan take advantage of that.

"Such a good boy," Ivan crooned softly as the innocent child happily licked ad squeezed his cock, knowing that in return for pleasuring his teacher he would be justly rewarded. Ivan pet his prized and favorite student, not even ashamed of himself when he came over Alfred's face and the little boy just smiled at him.


End file.
